A Second Chance
by Tail of the Storm
Summary: Rhett receives a telegram from Scarlett at Tara after the miscarriage.  Maybe that baby wasn't lost after all?  * Chapter 1 revised.  Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement.
1. Chapter 1

His hand shook as he reread the telegram for the third time.

"_Dr. Fontaine needs current records from Dr. Meade. Please send to Tara. Would like you and Bonnie here. Miss you both_".

"_Miss you both_"…. He pondered it again. She had never invited him to Tara. They hadn't spoken in almost 4 months. There was the night after Ashley's party and then he had fled for 3 months like a coward. Then there was Scarlett's horrible accident followed by a month of silence. When he had put her, Wade and Ella on the train to Jonesboro a week ago she had been a shell of her former self. She was pale, thin and gaunt. Her accident had been almost a month before and she still wasn't remotely recovered nor was she anything like herself. And what was the part about the medical records Rhett pondered? Had she gotten worse? Had her mind gone? He wasn't sure which part of her telegram bothered him more. The part about missing him or the part about her health? Scarlett had made it clear she didn't care about him or Bonnie, and had always been as strong as an ox. His hands shook in fear as he reread it again and yelled for Mammy. He would be at Tara by dinnertime come hell or highwater.

With her records in his bag and enough clothes to last them at least a week Rhett and Bonnie boarded the train to Jonesboro. Bonnie had missed Scarlett the past few days and Rhett told her stories of fun things they could do together at Tara. She has missed Wade and Ella while traveling with him last month and to have them and Scarlett gone again so soon left her puzzled and sad. She was excited to have both of her parents and her older brother and sister with her and to be able to spend time outdoors and with her cousin Suzie she had never met before would be a bonus too.

As they pulled up in the carriage to the big white house Rhett's palms began to sweat. He hopped out the minute they stopped, grabbed his little daughter and headed to the front door. He could hear children in the house and opened the door and went in. "So this is Tara", he thought to himself as he walked in. He could tell it no longer held its former glory, but there was something about it that still seemed regal, and comforting.

Wade and Ella were in his arms in seconds, each talking a mile a minute. Bonnie was thrilled to see them. But where was Scarlett? It was after dinnertime and she, nor any adults, were to be found. Suddenly Rhett heard a noise in the hallway followed by a shuffling not too far behind. It was Will and Suellen Benteen. Rhett kindly walked over and extended his hand. "Rhett Butler. You must be my brother and sister-in-law". Will shook his hand while Suellen looked him over. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Thank you for taking in my wife and children these past few days. This red earth should do Scarlett some good. And where, may I ask, is my wife?", Rhett questioned.

As the children took Bonnie and ran off into the house, Rhett looked to Will for some answers.

"Scarlett hasn't been doin' good at all since she arrived Captain Butler. Red earth or not, she's been sick an she ain't eatin'. Ole Doc Fontaine been out twice and he wants to talk to you. That accident might have done a job on her, but apparently she's pretty strong. Maybe you can do something for her, but she needs that melancholy that set in to go away. If I can speak so boldly, you be easy with her. She ain't been herself".

Rhett was quiet for a minute as every possibly scenario filled his head. What in God's name was wrong with Scarlett?

"And where may I find my wife", he anxiously asked.

Will pointed upstairs and said, "Third door on the right. She's probably asleep. That all she seems to do. She don't eat none and gets sick. Thank god she brought Prissy to mind them children."

Rhett didn't wait to hear anymore. He walked down the hallway to find Wade.

"Wade, mind Bonnie and Ella for me. Tell Prissy to get Bonnie supper and to put the girls to bed. You can stay up for a bit, son. I'm going to sit with your mother, who I hear hasn't been feeling well. Bonnie, you listen to Wade. I'll come check on you as soon as Prissy gets you settled. You're going to sleep in with Ella tonight. I have to take care of your mother".

Before Bonnie could protest, Rhett turned and headed upstairs.

When he quietly opened the door he saw a small, pale Scarlett asleep in the bed. She didn't look much bigger than Bonnie. Rhett closed the door and pulled up a chair along side of her. "Scarlett..", he whispered. She lay there with her eyes closed. She was still as beautiful to him as ever, but dark circles and a gauntness filled her face. He gently grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He sat there and listened to the crickets chirping outside. He could hear Prissy getting the children ready for bed on the other side of the house. Scarlett, his Scarlett…. Why wasn't she better?

As he held her hand she guided it to her abdomen and laid his big warm hand across her stomach. He could still feel the small rounded bump that was a painful reminder of her accident. He curled up his hand in horror as Scarlett stirred.

"Rhett…", she hoarsely whispered. "I am so glad you came."

She sat up in bed and leaned back against her pillows. He looked different. Defeated, reserved and not the Rhett she knew. Her eyes blazed an emerald green and took him in for the first time since he arrived. She knew she would have to speak first. She had to salvage everything she had worked to ruin since Bonnie was born. She gathered up her courage and spoke.

"Rhett, I need to tell you something".

He looked at her quietly and nodded.

"Rhett, I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for the words I said to you on the stairs. It makes me ill to think about the things I've said to you. Do you know how much I missed you when you left with Bonnie? Do you know I couldn't eat or sleep not knowing where you and Bonnie were and that I couldn't get in touch with you?"

He sat there quietly and ran his hands through his hair. He was tired of fighting with her. He was tired in general. He still felt the accident was all his fault. He could not get over the pain he'd caused her and the horrific loss they'd suffered at his hands.

"Scarlett, please tell me what is going on with you? Why did you need your records?"

"Rhett, I-I-I… Can you forgive me, Rhett? Rhett, I need you to know. The mill- with Ashley, it wasn't what you think. Please believe me Rhett. I can't move forward if you don't let me know if you believe me".

"Scarlett, I do believe you. Of course I do. But I can't get over why it happened. Do you realize how the stupid things you do affect our daughter? I'm indifferent to you not caring about me, but what about Bonnie? Do you have any idea how your reputation affects her future? How you being seen in the arms of another man marks her?", he snapped harshly.

"Rhett, I need you to know that I have no feelings for Ashley. I truly mean it Rhett. You know how I don't like to look back, and all he talks about is the past. Well, he was talking about the old times and I was so sad thinking of my family and all the boys lost in the county. I was upset Rhett, and he comforted me. It was nothing more than a hug from an old friend. I swear to you, it meant nothing".

He looked at her with cold dark eyes. She could see something deep inside them flicker. Was it doubt? Hatred? She couldn't tell. She only knew she had to press on or she was going to lose him. Nothing mattered more to her in that moment than being truthful and honest with him. If he laughed in her face, "so be in she thought". This had weighed on her for months. If she couldn't tell him how she felt she was only putting her future in jeopardy. She knew how she felt and remembered the pain from missing him. It gave her the strength to continue.

"The night after Melanie's party I told you I loved you. You said you loved me, Rhett. You said it first. Did you mean it Rhett?"

He sat there with black eyes softening but still looking through her.

"Because I meant it. These past few months without you have been nothing more than sheer hell to me. I missed you Rhett. Ashley was nothing more than a childhood fantasy I held on to because I wasn't ready to grow up. I've grown up Rhett. And I love you. "

"Scarlett…". He lowered his head into his hands and sighed. He closed his eyes for a minute and gathered himself.

"Scarlett… I've told you before I wanted you more than I wanted any other woman. But, it is more than that. I wanted you for many reasons, but most of all because I do love you Scarlett. With all of your faults I love you."

Scarlett, with tears in her eyes pulled his hand to sit on bed with her. With his suit still on he stretched out alongside of her and gathered her thin frail body up in his arms. He held her as she started to sob and he pulled her even closer, and tighter.

"Oh, Rhett, I am so sorry. I am sorry for everything", she sobbed, saying it again and again.

He kissed her everywhere. He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks and wiped away her tears. He slowly rocked her in his arms until finally at last she nodded off to sleep like a small, weak child. He laid her back down gently in the bed and pulled the covers around her. He left to check the sleeping children and finally headed downstairs to talk to Will.

"Will, I want to thank you for taking care of my family. This hasn't been an easy few weeks for any of us."

"Captain Butler, if I could be so bold I believe if she would eat something and hold it down she'd be ok and that baby might have a chance".

"Baby? Why Scarlett lost the baby in her fall. Did you not hear"?, Rhett asked with his heart in his throat.

"Well Sir, I did hear. But Ole Doc Fontaine was out this week and he think it may have held on. He seems to think Scarlett suffered a lot of bleeding, but that the child may still be viable. That's why he wants her records. Somethin' about reading if it was expelled".

Rhett swallowed hard. Expelled. There was blood. He'd seen in on her when he'd carried her to her room after the fall and when Doctor Meade undressed her. After that though he hadn't seen much of Scarlett at all. It couldn't be possible he thought to himself. Scarlett was lucky to be alive herself. There was no way a pregnancy could survive an accident like that.

"That's very optimistic Will, but I feel its wishful thinking", Rhett said firmly.

With that he excused himself and quietly went upstairs. He undressed and climbed in bed with Scarlett. He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her. She was asleep, but turned and snuggled her body against his for warmth. His hands traveled down to her abdomen. It was small and round. He stroked it gently and squeezed her tight. He knew it couldn't be. It hurt his heart to feel w hat was left of this pregnancy he never even knew about. A child he would have loved and welcomed as much as Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rhett woke early and brought Scarlett a tray of breakfast. When he opened the door to the room he was shocked to see her dry heaving into the washbasin. He quickly placed the tray on the bed and went over to hold her hair. Rubbing her back he felt her whole body tense up, but nothing would come out.

"Scarlett, dear you need to eat. Please. You have nothing to come up, because you're not eating."

She wiped her mouth and got back into wet, her eyes watering and her head spinning.

"Rhett, I can't eat a thing. I am just so tired. I'm afraid I'll be sick"

He glared at her and began handfeeding her. She ate a bite and took a large sip of apple juice. He handed her a biscuit which she took a few small bites of.

"Scarlett, you need to tell me what is going on with you. I've heard from Will that you think you may still be pregnant. Do you really think that's the case? And by God if it is you had better start eating"

"Rhett, I don't remember the accident. I remember falling, and I remember pain, but I couldn't tell you if I laid in that bed for two days or weeks. I know Melly said the baby was gone."

She looked right at him. There was fire in her emerald green eyes.

"Rhett, I loved that baby. When I found out the news I was so happy. I wanted to send you a note Rhett, but I didn't know where you were. More than that I didn't want that to be the reason you came home. I wanted you to come home for me, not a child. And I did want this baby, Rhett. For once in my life I was happy about expecting a child. I dreamed about it being a boy and you would be so proud", she trailed off.

He felt ill. He ruined everything. This baby would have been the glue that kept their family together. For once in her life Scarlett was acting like a mother and not a child. He gathered his emotions and stood up.

"Scarlett, I will send for Doctor Fontaine this afternoon. Why don't I send Prissy in to help you get dressed. I think it'd be best if you got out of bed today. Why don't you show me around Tara this morning? I've heard so much about it, but never had the honor of stepping foot on its soil before. We'll bring the children and take a little tour of the grounds. I know Bonnie would love to see you. Do you think you're up to it?"

"Oh Rhett, that sounds grand", she exclaimed. She ate a few more bites of her breakfast and he felt he could see the color start to come back to her cheeks immediately.

As Scarlett clutched firmly on to his arm they slowly strolled around the grounds of Tara. Where there had once been manicured pathways and intricate gardens there were now weeds and vines, but the property was still beautiful. The children ran ahead of them, ducking down pathways and climbing on old benches and walls. Bonnie, loud and lively, bossed the other two children around

in her sweet, yet insistent way. Rhett just looked at her and chuckled. The child was such a joy to him. As they came to a clearing Rhett led Scarlett to a bench and they watched the children play a game of tag. Rhett gave her his hand and after a moment finally spoke, "Are you feeling alright"? She nodded and he continued.

"Scarlett, I am so sorry for causing your accident. Please- let me finish", he exclaimed as she tried to interrupt. "I want you to know I would have come right home. The month when you were sick was one of the worst in my life. I cannot tell you the guilt and pain I felt for what I'd done."

She squeezed his hand. "Rhett last week I think I felt the baby move. I wasn't sure at first because I wasn't expecting it, but I swear I felt something move. Then I felt nothing for a day or two and then I felt it again as I was lying down. That's why I sent for Dr. Fontaine. Suellen thinks I'm crazy. She said it's very common to imagine something like this after a loss, but Rhett I know I felt it."

"My pet, lets just see what happens today and over the next few days until we have an answer". He didn't want to get her hopes up. He was afraid she'd be devastated if the news wasn't what she was anticipating. He stood up and called for the children. He was going to see to it that Scarlett ate a proper lunch and got some rest before the doctor came that afternoon. She needed to get healthy again regardless. He had a strong feeling all that was left of this child was in her head and that the news would be a devastating blow to her and the steps they were taking to repair their marriage.


End file.
